ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Monsters Hotel (2019 sequel movie)
Monsters Hotel is a sequel installment to the original Monsters Incorporated while Monsters University was the prequel movie. It stars the voice talents from Ernie Sabella, Nathan Lane, Jennifer Tilly, Bob Peterson, Jerome Ranft, Kelsey Grammer, Steve Buscemi, Eric Jacobson, John Ratzenberger, Jeff Pidgeon, Bonnie Hunt, Stanley Tucci, Gabriel Igelsias, Sam Black, Phil Proctor, Ben Stiller, Connor Corum, Lane Styles, Kevin Spacey, Jennifer Aniston, Lewis Black and Bill Hader. It is to be put in movie theaters on February 9, 2020. Plot Summary When Randall and Mr. Waternoose get killed off, a new kind and gentle monster boss named Professor Jack Brody and his assistant, Alex Maulg take charge of Monsters Incorporated and let James P. Sullivan and Mike Wazowski and the others keep the laugh factory for young kids' laughter, just like towards the end of the 1st and original movie. They also get a relaxing vacation at Monsters Hotel. However, 2 little twin siblings named Toby and Olivia are shown up in monster disguise costumes and the other monsters don't notice them, and to make things worse: a new monster villain boss named Master Gulper and his vile henchman, Haiewyn, Froedric, and Agrokor show up to cause more trouble in Monstropolis and they even kidnap Boo. James P. Sullivan, Mike Wazowski, Celia, Roz, Mr. Bile, Pete Claws Ward, Fungus, George, Charlie, Needleman & Smitty and the Yeti must team up together as always to save the universe, rescue Boo, and to protect Toby and Olivia from danger and disaster strikes. Voice Cast Members *Ernie Sabella as James P. Sullivan (voice) *Nathan Lane as Mike Wazowski (voice) *Jennifer Tilly as Celia (voice) *Mary Gibbs as Boo (voice) *Bob Peterson as Roz (voice) *Jerome Ranft as Pete Claws Ward (voice, replacing his brother, the late great and talented Joe Ranft respectively) *Kelsey Grammer as Mr. Waternoose (voice, replacing the late James Coburn respectively) *Bonnie Hunt as Miss Flint (voice) *Steve Buscemi as Randall Boggs (voice) *Eric Jacobson as Fungus (voice) *John Ratzenberger as the Yeti (voice) *Jeff Pidgeon as Mr. Bile (voice) *Stanley Tucci as Needleman (voice) *Gabriel Igelsias as Smitty (voice) *Sam Black as George Sanderson (voice) *Phil Proctor as Charlie (voice) *Ben Stiller as Professor Jack Brody (voice) *Jim Parsons as Alex Maulg (voice) *Connor Corum as Toby (voice) *Lane Styles as Olivia (voice) *Kevin Spacey as Master Gulper (voice) *Jennifer Aniston as Haiewyn (voice) *Lewis Black as Froedric (voice) *Bill Hader as Agrokor (voice) Easter Egg Cameo Appearances ''Toy Story'', Toy Story 2, Toy Story 3, Toy Story 4 and Toy Story the Series *The toy plane and the roly-poly clown are seen again. *Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Bo Peep, Slinky Dog, Rex, Buttercup, Mr. Pricklepants, Trixie, Dolly, the Peas-In-A-Pod, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Lenny, Wheezy, Hamm, Barbie, Ken, the Green Aliens and the Green Army Men can be seen on pictures in Toby's young boy bedroom. *The Pizza Planet Truck shows up again right next to the trailer. ''A Bug's Life'' and A Bug's Life 2: The Adventures of Fearless Pals *Flik, Atta, Dot, the Ant Queen, Francis, Heimlich, Slim, Rosie, Dim, Gypsy, Manny and Molt can be seen as toy figurines. ''Finding Nemo'', Finding Dory and Finding Marlin *Some wall stickers of Nemo, Dory, Marlin, Tad, Pearl, Sheldon, Squirt, Crush, Gill, Gurgle, Peach, Jacques and Bloat can be seen in the upper right hand corner. ''Cars'', Cars 2, Cars 3 and Cars the Series *Lightning McQueen, Tow Mater, Sally, Ramone, Flo, Sherriff, Sarge, Fillmore, Mack and Red can be seen on picture posters. ''Ratatouille'' and Ratatouille 2 *Remy and Emile make silent cameo appearances. ''WALL-E'' and WALL-E 2 *WALL-E and EVE can be seen cleaning the windows. ''UP'' and UP Again *Dug, Gamma and Alpha can be seen in the pet shop, which is right next to the Monsters Hotel building. *Russell's wilderness explorer scout uniform can be seen hanging on the clothes line. ''BRAVE'' and BRAVE 2 *Merida, King Fergus and Queen Elinor can be seen as wooden marionettes. ''Inside Out, Inside Out 2 and Inside Out 3 *Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust, Fear, Crazy, Trust, Embarrassment and Jealousy appear as little clay figurines. *Riley Andersen appears on a magazine cover. ''The Good Dinosaur and The Good Dinosaur 2 *Arlo appears as a dinosaur toy plushie. ''The Johnsons *A movie poster for ''The Johnsons appears on Sulley and Mike's bedroom wall. ''Newt Crossing *Dwayne, Sheena, Minda, Creighton, Falda, Eden, Scales, Rinca, Gadget, Iggy, Jade, Marley, Pippin, Rubit, Orion, Kelvin, Cilia and Matilda, Cilla's mother, can be seen as wall paintings. Transcript *[[Monsters Hotel teaser trailer transcript|''Monsters Hotel teaser trailer transcript]] *''Monsters Hotel'' trailer transcript *''Monsters Hotel'' transcript Category:Disney and Pixar sequel series Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Pixar Category:Pixar films